Avatar: One-Shot Central
by FlameoInstantNoodles
Summary: Everything A:TLA and oneshots will stay alive if you make a request! Very open to all requests! Please review. Various Parings.
1. Kataang: And the Rest Will Be Decided

This idea popped in my head when I was watching 'The Headband' for like the hundredth time. Kataang. Couldn't help myself. It's cannon, deal with it.

You all know who owns Avatar and it's definitely _not _me. But I own a book on the full makings of A:TLA; every single episode. Yeah I know. I'm dorky, a fanfiction author kind of dorky. Like the people who invented fanfiction. We may not know it (or show it at all) but we all have our inner dorkiness.

Before I start I need to ask you this: Do you own A:TLA? Well neither do I.

* * *

**And the Rest Will Be Decided**

The dance was a success. Everyone was having fun, laughing and dancing. Some guys finally asked some girls to dance and later started to date them. Hide had not interfered and was completely oblivious to the dance party going on in a small cave near the shores of the fire nation. Soon after the end of Aang and Katara's dance, 'Kuzon' danced with random girls leaving a jealous, yet supportive Katara to return to her spot next to her blind friend. After Aang was done with every unfamiliar girl that wasn't already dancing with someone, he ended up right in front of Katara before an announcement was made when there was an intermission in the music because the 'Flame Os' had to take an outhouse break.

"Alright since you can hear me, I'm Shoji and my good friend Kuzon explained dance parties to me when I asked him after band today, and the routine is that the last song of the night is usually a slow song, so I am deciding to continue that tradition." Shoji announced and turned to the now relieved band. "All you guys pair up with the girl next to you for the last song of the night…"

Then a slow song began to play. Shoji danced with Onji, she seemed happier with him than with Hide. Sokka had asked Toph to dance and she played aloofness but complied to the idea anyway. Toph wasn't really dancing with Sokka, she was stepping on his feet, purposefully; the girl shows her love strangely. Soon, Aang and Katara were the only ones left without a dance partner.

"Uh… So… You wanna dance?" Aang asked awkwardly. Asking her to dance with him earlier was easy-peasy cactus juice queasy, but this was a _slow dance. _

"Uh… yeah I guess…" Katara replied, blushing heavily as she hung her arms shakily around her partner's shoulders.

It was awkward as Aang slowly put his arms around Katara's waist. As their foreheads connected, they quickly got lost in each other's eyes, blushing each a fair amount of red. Katara then realized Aang was her whole world, figuratively and literally. Jet was about the contrary as she could get from being the one, Haru never really happened, just another pretty boy she had found to have an interesting backstory like her. But Aang, he had not only lost one person he loved, but his entire culture, and frankly right now half of the world hates him. She on the other hand still had Sokka and Gran Gran. Aang had practically nothing… except for her.

"Katara? Are you okay? Katara." A voice called out side of her mind, waking her up and realized her eyes had drifted away from his and her gaze had fallen onto his now moving lips.

"What? Oh yeah I'm fine… great actually." Katara replied quickly, trying to look everywhere but him. Her eyes seemed to want to look at him though and she began to stare at his lips again. Then it happened, those lips she had been staring at kissed her. Right on her lips. And she made no hesitation to kiss him right back.

"What was that?" Katara asked after pulling away, blushing but not complaining.

"I'm sorry, you were looking at my mouth and somewhere in the back of my mind told me to kiss you…" Aang apologised, loosening his grasp on the girl, "I should go talk to Shoji … or something." He was about to leave when Katara kissed him just like he did a few second ago.

"Now what was that?" Aang asked surprised at the waterbender's reaction.

"Or something… Ya' know I think I should stare at your mouth more often." Katara said grabbing Aang's hands and leading them back to her waist. She pressed herself against him, wrapping her arms around his neck again, playing with the hair on the back of his neck.

"I think you should too." Aang said before leaning in…

_And the rest will be decided …._

* * *

Alright! This is a very open fanfic. If people keep requesting one-shots life for this will continue.

If you want to make a request give me the title, the pairing and the rating (T or K only please) thank you!

Unallowed parings:

-Zutara

-Taang

-Azulaang

-Jetara (W.T.F? He's dead.)

-Slash pairings (People who are gay are wonderful and I am an gay rights supporter, I just don't like seeing done to people we know for sure aren't gay. I mean no offense to anyone just it's kind of hard to write for me…)

Allowed pairings:

-Kataang

-Tokka

-Sukka

-Yukka

-Teoph

-Toko

-Maiko

-Suko

-Jinko

-Tyzula (The only slash pairing I allow)~ F.I.N.


	2. Toko: Instant Messaging

This is AU one-shot. Toph just gets the IM read to her by her computer.

Genre: Humor/Slight Romance

**Dedicated to: WhitewingsFlutter**

* * *

**(: Instant Messaging :)**

BestEarthBenderEva#1has logged on.

**BestEarthBenderEva#1: **Hey Sparky!

**HotHeadedEmoRoyalty: **Hi Toph

**BestEarthBenderEva#1: **Did Jin finally find you dull and walk away!?

**HotHeadedEmoRoyalty: **Yeah… So? Anything new for you? :|

HappyMasterArrowHeadhas logged on.

**HappyMasterArrowHead: **Zuko, Toph. Did Zuko spill to you yet Toph? :P

**HotHeadedEmoRoyalty: **Um… Toph! Can you explain how you IM again…?

**BestEarthBenderEva#1: **Don't try and change the subject. What happened? Wait… do I want to know?

ThisKidMightBeTheAvatarhas logged on.

**ThisKidMightBeTheAvatar: **Hey, Hey, Hey Its me Sokka! Yes, I know you all love me

**BestEarthBenderEva#1: **Were you watching Fat Albert, _again_…?

**ThisKidMightBeTheAvatar: **SO! I heard Jin broke up with Zuko!

**HotHeadedEmoRoyalty:** Um, Sokka, how's you and Suki doing?

**HappyMasterArrowHead: **Zuko face the music. Fess up.

AlmostAMasterWaterBender has logged on.

**AlmostAMasterWaterBender: **Hello fellow comrades that go by the names Zuko, Toph, Brother, and Aang.

**BestEarthBenderEva#1: **Sugar Queen why are you talking strange… are you at a comic-con… again?

**HotHeadedEmoRoyalty: **I think Suki is there with her. Comic-cons are cool in her defense!

**ThisKidMightBeTheAvatar: **That's probably why you've lost Ty Lee, Mai and Jin in the last month.

**HappyMasterArrowHead: **Well, god. I'm at the comic-con too and I have many fans!

**BestEarthBenderEva#1: **That's because you are the avatar twinkles!

**AlmostAMasterWaterBender: **Hey Zuko! I saw Jin and she sends her hatred! What up with her?

**HappyMasterArrowHead: **Zuko broke up with Jin. No let me rephrase that… Jin dumped Zuko.

**ThisKidMightBeTheAvatar: **Maybe Toph should _cheer him up_… wink wink.

**HotHeadedEmoRoyalty: **Shut up! I know where you live!

**BestEarthBenderEva#1: **That's it I'm going to Zuko's house!

**AlmostAMasterWaterBender: **…

**BestEarthBenderEva#1: **I meant Snoozles House!

**HappyMasterArrowHead: **Oooh! Toph and Zuko sittin' in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!

**ThisKidMightBeTheAvatar: **When's the wedding? Today or tomorrow?

**HotHeadedEmoRoyalty: **Stop teasing Toph.

**AlmostAMasterWaterBender: **OMG! Zuzu is protecting his girlfriend!

**HappyMasterArrowHead:** Let's go on a triple date tomorrow night! Sokka, Suki, Toph, Zuko, Katara, and Me!

**AlmostAMasterWaterBender: **I agree wholeheartedly q:^ hipster chicken.

**BestEarthBenderEva#1: **WHAT!

**ThisKidMightBeTheAvatar: **I concur with my sister! C U TOMORROW!

ThisKidMightBeTheAvatar has logged off.

**HotHeadedEmoRoyalty: **Do Toph and I get a say?

**AlmostAMasterWaterBender: NO! **Well… off to find Aang in the comic-con so we can make-out in a closet! Bye! ~Can't believe I had the guts to type that!

AlmostAMasterWaterBender has logged off.

**HappyMasterArrowHead: **I'm going to busy… fairly soon… so… See ya tomorrow for our triple date!

HappyMasterArrowHead has logged off.

**BestEarthBenderEva#1: **So I guess we are going on our first date tomorrow huh?

**HotHeadedEmoRoyalty: **You don't have to go if you don't want to…

**BestEarthBenderEva#1: **Nah, who knows? I might enjoy it.

**HotHeadedEmoRoyalty: **Okay… cool c u tomorrow Toph!

HotHeadedEmoRoyaltyhas logged off.

**BestEarthBenderEva#1: **Bye…

BestEarthBenderEva#1 has logged off.

* * *

Please REVIEW! Request a story! ANYTHING Please… just imagine me on my knees… q:^

~F.I.N.! NOODLES! All you Kataangers check this out! (just go to the link) ** s/8862992/1/Kataang-Aang-and-Katara-love** (4 me! and my fanfiction buddy)


End file.
